1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to lift pickup truck caps and, more specifically, to an electrically driven screw lift device that provides means for pivotally lifting a pickup truck cap or camper shell. A standard camper shell is mounted to the bed of a pickup truck and the shell is hinged on one side of the truck. Before lifting the hold down fasteners are released from the cap and a 12 volt screw linear actuator mounted to the pickup truck and to the camper shell provides positive lift and retraction when activated. The actuator pivotally lifts the hinged camper shell making the pickup truck bed accessible. When not in use, the hold down fasteners are locked in the down position.
An advantage to side access is the side loading of materials such as sand, gravel, soil and other loose materials that can be dumped into the side access by other vehicles such as bobcats, bulldozers, backhoes and so on. Other advantages include the maneuvering of large articles into the bed without a height restriction imposed by the camper shell and may be left up due to the screw drive which prevents further movement of the camper shell either up or down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other pickup truck cap lift systems designed for this purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,375 issued to Crawford on May 12, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Moe et al. on Apr. 11, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,981. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,499 was issued to Simone on Mar. 10, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 7, 1992 to Lake as U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,185.
Another patent was issued to Heinz on Jul. 21, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,712. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,061 was issued to Micknowicz on Apr. 4, 1995. Another was issued to Miller on Apr. 2, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,450 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 8, 1999 to Nesbeth as U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,921.
Another patent was issued to Billiu et al. on Apr. 3, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,944. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,828 was issued to Young, et al. on February 2002.
The present invention relates to the general art of automotive bodies, and more particularly to a detachable body intended for employment on the lighter trucks, such as the pickup truck and which because of its peculiar arrangement can be easily opened from either side or may be quickly removed for loading or unloading of the vehicle and then replaced and be clamped into operational position.
A cap is provided for disposition over the load bed of a pickup truck and includes opposite sidewall structures having lower marginal portions for close juxtaposed position relative to upper marginal portions of the sidewalls of the load bed. Each side wall structure and the corresponding side wall include longitudinally spaced vertically separable mounting portions supporting the side wall structure from the side wall for angular displacement relative thereto about an axis extending along the lower marginal portion of that side wall structure. In addition, each pair of mounting portions includes support and guide means interconnecting therebetween operative to guide the corresponding side wall structure relative to the corresponding side wall for up and down movement relative thereto between a lowered position juxtaposed position the side wall and an upper limit position, the support and guide structure including spring means yieldingly biasing the side wall structure toward its upper limit position. Also, each pair of mounting portions includes latch structure for releasably latching each side wall structure mounting portion against upward displacement relative to the corresponding side wall mounting portion.
A raising and lowering mechanism including an electric powered winch having a cable connected to the cross bar of pivotal lever arms to raise and lower a pivotally hinged rigid cover. The winch cable is payed over a pulley system positioned at a height equal to or greater than the pivot points of the lever arms for providing a mechanical advantage.
A lift-roof cover 10 for a light truck open load bed 12, comprising a lift-roof structure 15 pivotally attached about a lateral axis A-A to the upper edge 44 of the cover forward wall 18, the forward wall 18 being fixedly mounted to the load bed 12 so that, alternately, secure weatherproof enclosure of the load bed 12 may be provided with the lift-roof structure 15 in a lowered position, or the lift-roof structure 15 may be raised at the rear about the lateral axis A-A, providing improved access to the load bed 12. A preferred embodiment incorporates the use of compression struts 74, 76 to provide lift assist in raising the lift-roof structure 15 and accommodates the application of flexible curtains 146 to provide full enclosure with the lift-roof structure 15 in a raised position, while maintaining commonality with methods of manufacture, handling, shipping and storage employed for high volume production load bed covers of the prior art.
The specification discloses a device for tilting a truck box cover to an angular position thus providing improved access to the cargo area. The box cover is mounted to the side of the truck box by a hinge. The box cover is assisted in lifting to an open position and held open by an actuator which may be a single gas spring or a screw powered by an electric motor. The actuator is positioned near the front of the truck box so it causes minimum obstruction of the cargo space. The device may be used with conventional truck box covers. The box cover can be stabilized in a non-closed position by a steady strut. A restraint prevents over-opening of the box cover. A strong frame prevents excessive deflections of the box cover and enables the use of one actuator.
The invention relates to a cap for pickup truck cargo bodies that is secured in place by hinges and may be tilted by removing the hinge pins on one side and removed by removing the hinge pins from both sides. Rods are provided which engage the hinge cylinder on the body and on the cap and thereby secure and support the cap from dynamic forces that might otherwise cause the cap to lift or drop.
A lid lift system wherein a lift piston is mounted within a wheeled vehicle bed to actuate a lift member which will slidingly move along a slide rail track to open and close a lid upon the wheeled vehicle bed. Furthermore, the lift piston can either be activated by a toggle switch located in the truck cab or by a remote control. Additionally, the lid lift system is configured such that it can either be factory installed or installed by a customer.
A lift device for a cargo cover installed on a pickup truck. The lift device includes a first member, a second member, a first expansion device, and a second expansion device. The first member is mounted in the bed of a pickup truck. The second member has a first end and a second end, with the first end pivotally-connected to the first member. The first expansion device has a first end connected to the first member and has a second end connected to the second member. The second expansion device has a first end connected to the second end of the second member and has a second end for connection to the cargo cover.

A stowable top or cover mounted on an open bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck, using lift frames and actuators in a manner to be raised above the bed. The cover and lift frames include attachment channels for connecting a flexible tent-like enclosure thereto such that the enclosure can be attached thereto after the cover is raised. The flexible enclosure can comprise a camper enclosure that encloses the truck bed and also optionally can extend beyond the truck bed to form additional sitting and sleeping rooms supported on separate portable tent-type posts and platforms. A flexible awning enclosure can be attached to the raised cover and lift frames to form an awning that extends beyond the truck bed supported on separate tent-type posts to provide a covered area for on-site work/commercial/recreational activities. An office enclosure can be attached to the raised cover and lift frames to form an office or meeting room where job-site work/meetings and the like can be conducted protected from the weather.
A truck lid hinge and opener system for removably connecting a lid or cover to the bed of a truck wherein the bed includes a vertical front wall, first and second vertical side walls extending rearwardly from the front wall, and a tailgate at the rearward end of the bed with the side walls having downwardly extending flanges at the upper end thereof. A pair of hinge units removably hingedly connect the forward end of the lid to the truck bed. A pair of like opener mechanisms pivotally interconnect the sides of the lid to the side walls of the truck bed. Each of the open mechanisms includes a gas spring which is adjustably mounted to compensate for varying temperature conditions. The hinge units and opener mechanisms are clamped onto the truck bed to avoid drilling holes in the truck bed.
While these camper shell lift devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention is an electrically driven screw lift device that provides means for pivotally lifting a pickup truck cap or camper shell. A standard camper shell is mounted to the bed of a pickup truck and the shell is hinged on one side of the truck. Before use, the hold down fasteners mounted to the truck and cap are released and a 12-volt screw linear actuator mounted to the pickup truck and to the camper shell is energized providing positive lift and retraction when activated. The actuator pivotally lifts one side of the camper shell on the hinges making the pickup truck bed accessible. When not in use, the hold down fasteners are locked in the down position.
The present invention discloses an electrically driven screw lift device which provides means for pivotally lifting a pickup truck cap or camper shell. As used, a standard camper shell is mounted to the bed of a pickup truck and the shell is hinged on the driver""s side of the truck. A 12-volt screw linear actuator is mounted to the pickup truck and to the camper shell and provides positive lift and retraction when activated. The actuator lifts the complete camper shell on the hinges making the pickup truck bed accessible from the passenger side of the bed. An advantage to side access is side loading of materials such as sand, gravel, soil and other loose materials that can be dumped into the side access by other vehicles. Other advantages include the ability to maneuver large articles into the bed without causing a height problem, due to increased standing room so that the articles may be safely driven to their destination.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electrically driven screw lift device that provides means for pivotally lifting a pickup truck cap or camper shell.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically driven screw lift system that a standard camper shell is mounted to the bed of a pickup truck and the shell is hinged on the drivers side of the truck. Before use, the hold down fasteners are released on the passenger side of the truck freeing the cap to be pivotally maneuvered thereon.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically driven screw lift system that a 12 volt screw linear actuator is mounted to the pickup truck and to the camper shell and provides positive lift and retraction when activated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically driven screw lift system that the actuator lifts the complete camper shell on the hinges making the pickup truck bed accessible from the passenger side of the bed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically driven screw lift system that consists of a camper shell mounting bracket that mounts the actuator to the shell.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an electrically driven screw lift device that provides means for pivotally lifting a pickup truck cap or camper shell. A standard camper shell is mounted to the bed of a pickup truck and the shell is hinged on one side of the truck. Before use, the hold down fasteners are released on the other side of the truck. A 12-volt screw linear actuator is mounted to the pickup truck and to the camper shell and provides positive lift and retraction when activated. The actuator lifts the complete camper shell on the hinges making the pickup truck bed accessible from the passenger side of the bed. When not in use, the hold down fasteners are locked in the down position. An advantage to side access is side loading of materials such as sand, gravel, soil and other loose materials that can be dumped into the side access by other vehicles. Other advantages include the maneuvered of large articles into the bed without a height problem, due to increased standing room and may be safely driven to its destination.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.